


Rationale

by apple_pi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Psst. Fred.”<br/>“...What?”<br/>“Who we thinking about?”<br/>“Piss off.”<br/>“Stop being so sensitive, I know what you’re doing.”<br/>“Pervert.”<br/>“Wanker.”<br/>“...Difficult to argue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rationale

**Author's Note:**

> Not wildly underage, but takes place at Hogwarts, so the twins are probably under 18. Warning for it just to be safe.

“Psst. Fred.”

“...What?”

“Who we thinking about?”

“Piss off.”

“Stop being so sensitive, I know what you’re doing.”

“Pervert.”

“Wanker.”

“...Difficult to argue.”

“M’coming over there.”

“Everyone asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

...

...

“Got a privacy spell on?”

“Yeah.”

“Pull the curtains there, there’s a crack.”

“So, who’re we thinking about, Freddy boy?”

“What do you mean, _we_?”

“I’ve been carrying this thing around under my robes since Charms, it’s not going away on its own.”

“George...”

“Listen, it’s just a wank. C’mon. Who is it?”

“...Wood.”

“Oliver?”

“No, there’s this really choice Bowtruckle Grubbly-Plank was showing me down behind the greenhouses today—of course Oliver, you prat.”

“I didn’t know you’d a thing for Oliver.”

“Well, it’s not like I’ll be consummating it any time soon, will I?”

“Got it bad?”

“Are you blind?”

“No, no, that’s bad.”

“Now, if you don’t mind...?”

“Carry on, then.”

...

“You’re not just going to watch?”

“Well... tell me why Wood?”

“I dunno. Cos he just looks, y’know. Good. Sounds good, too.”

“No argument here. Nice voice. Nice mouth.”

“Nice arse.”

“Mmm.”

“Mmm.”

“What else?”

“I don’t... fuck.”

“I’ll tell you. He’s... hmm. Bit intense, innee?”

“Yeah.”

“Hold up a tic. Wanna get these the rest of the way off.”

...

“Better?”

“Well, I might as well, if you’re going to.”

“I am.”

“What d’you want to do with him?”

“Bloody hell, George, I dunno... Grab him. Reach up under that Quidditch robe, see what’s there.”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea.”

“I know. Shut up.”

...

...

“I bet he’d shag someone proper.”

“Shut it.”

“You know how he gets all worked up—got that little vein in his forehead, dunnee?”

“Hnh. Yeah.”

“Bet he’d be fierce.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Bet his face would get all red.”

“Just his face?”

“Ha, yeah, hmmm. ...Fuck.”

“Almost...”

“I want to watch.”

“George, no... I...”

“Then you can watch me.”

“No, I...”

“Think about Wood, Fred, shagging you good and proper, oh, fuck, that’s...”

“I’m—oh—”

“Mm, yeah.”

...

...

“My turn.”

“Go on, then.”

“Give me something to think about. What did you think about?”

“I dunno, George, what you said. Wood... shagging me.”

“How?”

“Hands and knees.”

“Ah, fuck, that’s—hmm.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“More. ...Tell me more. Where?”

“On this bed.”

“Unimaginative, but... fuck. Getting close...”

“...And me kissing someone else...”

“Oooh, who were you kissing—fuck—c’mon. Tell me.”

“...You.”

“Shite—!”

“There you go, hmmm?”

“Annnhhhhh....”

...

“Looked good.”

“Was.”

“Where’s my wand?”

“Hold on--here’s mine.”

“ _Evanesco_. That’s better.”

“George...”

“Oh, keep your knickers on.”

“Figuratively speaking.”

“Exactly. It’s just some harmless wanking. We’re teenagers. We’re s’posed to wank.”

“I don’t think we’re supposed to, well. You know. Think about each other while we do it.”

“Well, we’re twins.”

“Thank heavens you told me! I’d never’ve guessed.”

“Shut it, I’m serious. We’re identical twins, so we have exactly the same, uh, what’s the word? Some muggle word. Some kind of material, Hermione told me. We have the same geriatric material?”

“Genetic material?”

“That’s the one.”

“So?”

“Well, it’s like we’re exactly the same person.”

“Except I’m smarter and better looking.”

“Yes, yes. So what I’m saying is, if we’re the same person, then basically, anything we do with each other is just, ehm, wanking.”

“George, that’s the stupidest bloody idea I’ve ever heard.”

“...Well, maybe.”

“I just... it’s never felt like it was wrong.”

“I know.”

“D’you think it is?”

“No, not really.”

“Me either.”

“C’mere.”

“Ah, bloody hell...”

...

...

“Be a shame to waste kissing like that on anyone else.”

“What I’m saying.”

“And Oliver, sadly, is completely straight.”

“Your odds are _much_ better with me.”

“Oh, you’re positively easy.”

“Also witty, handsome and intelligent.”

“Mostly easy.”

“And I have a quick recovery time.”

“To go along with being easy.”

“Fine, I’m easy. Now, are you gonna help me out...?”

“Lucky for you, I _also_ have a quick recovery time.”

“I pretty much expected that.”


End file.
